Para Dar y Recibir
by Wolfmika
Summary: Ya no debía seguir viviendo y esperando un regalo que aunque sea insignificante para muchos, era lo más valioso para él, no quería un auto, no quería sus fotos en un marco de oro, no quería nada más que aquello que su padre había perdido hace cinco años y que ahora dudaba se pudiera recuperar...[Esta historia participa en el reto; "The perfect Gift" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*]


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 **[Esta historia participa en el reto; "The perfect Gift" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*]**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Para dar y Recibir.**

Por años lo ha intentado sin obtener éxito alguno, sigue intentando y no se rinde, lo hace por él, por el recuerdo de su madre, y sobre todo por querer recibir ese obsequio que desapareció hace tiempo de su padre, pero no importa cuanto lo intente sea o no navidad nunca consigue obtenerlo.

Recuerda que hace tiempo, su primera navidad desde que su madre desapareció su padre se había encerrado en su estudio, ni siquiera permitía la entrada a su asistente, no permitía que nadie se le acercara. Adrien desobedeciendo las ordenes entro al estudio de su padre, como siempre él se encontraba parado frente al retrato de su esposa, su mirada perdida en los ojos de la pintura como si jugaran a sostenerse la mirada, quien duraba más tiempo sin perder aquel contacto visual.

-Papá.- le habló, Gabriel apenas y movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de que lo escuchaba y aceptaba su presencia.- es un poco temprano para el postre y la cena no está lista, así que pensé que podríamos comerlo antes.

Su padre suspiro relajando los hombros, posiblemente esa noche recibiría su tan ansiado regalo, no importaba si era forzado lo aceptaría de un modo u otro… Adrien coloco sobre el escritorio el postre, y a su lado una pequeña caja dorada con un listón blanco, su regalo.

Recuerda entonces como se giró a ver a su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro, más él se veía furioso, con paso firme y las manos en puño, se acercó hasta él, desconcertado por la actitud de su padre solo logro hacerse a un lado. Gabriel lleno de furia dio un manotazo en su escritorio, el postre termino esparcido por el suelo, nervioso miro a su padre que murmura un "largo" entre dientes mientras respiraba de forma agitada ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba en esos momentos ¿Por qué reaccionaba de ese modo?

-¡LARGATE!- le grito, tomo la pequeña caja dorada y la aventó con fuerza a la pared contraria. Adrien en aquel momento solo salió corriendo del estudio.

¿Qué hizo mal? Nathalie le avía advertido que no molestara a su padre, que preparar la crema de musse de zanahoria no era buena idea, pues en su tiempo fue el postre favorito de su madre, pero a él no le importo, quería hacerlo, aunque su chef se negara y al final terminara convenciéndolo, Adrien quería pasar la noche de navidad con su padre. Y sin embargo esa noche no habría feliz navidad para nadie.

Para el siguiente año, Adrien no se rindió, y lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez se aseguró de tener un regalo para su padre más resistente, esta vez se aseguró incluso de darles la noche libre a todos los empleados que estuvieran con sus familias, su padre se molestaría, sí, pero incluso él podría entender que es navidad y lo que eso significaba. recuerda que esa noche no hubo postre, solo una sencilla comida para que su padre recordara que ricos o pobres en navidad nada importaba siempre y cuando los seres amados estuvieran a su lado, recuerda también haber colocado una foto de su madre sobre la mesa al frente de una de las sillas para tenerla presente esa noche especial… pero su padre nunca salía de su estudio, no lo hizo sino hasta después de las dos de la mañana, Adrien le espero, no importaba nada, quería que supiera que él estaba a su lado.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- Adrien al verlo salir se levantó corriendo a entregarle su regalo, una pequeña caja rectangular verde y un listón amarillo.

¿Qué hiso mal esta vez? Su padre estaba otra vez furioso, tiro todo lo de la mesa, tomo el retrato de su madre, golpeándolo sobre la mesa haciendo que el cristal del marco se rompiera.

-¡Papá!- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacia todo eso? Gabriel le miro más serio y frio que de costumbre, a esas alturas ni su autoridad le asustaba, solo sabía que esa navidad tampoco recibiría su tan ansiado regalo.

Entonces recordó haberle gritado que lo odiaba, que la navidad en esa casa era una porquería y que si así seria los siguientes años prefería que lo mandara lejos y no verlo a la cara… con coraje lanzo su regalo a la chimenea y corrió para encerrarse en su habitación, le dolía que su padre fuera así, le dolía que se estancara en un recuerdo y que olvidara que él seguía a su lado. Su kwami había escuchado todo el griterío, y lo único que pudo hacer fue posarse sobre su cabeza abrazándolo, por lo menos Adrien podría confiar en Plagg.

El tercer año, Gabriel recuerda que en el tercer año se festejaría la tercera navidad sin su esposa otra vez, también recuerda que ese año Adrien no se molestó en insistirle a Nathalie para sacar el árbol y adornos del sótano. La casa estaba más fría que de costumbre. Adrien no pasaría la navidad en casa sino con sus amigos, recuerda que eso no le importo en ese momento. 

-Señor…- Nathalie entro, Gabriel le miro sobre su hombro, pero ella no dijo nada.

-Puedes irte.- le dijo.- no hay nada que hacer más aquí.

La asistente asintió con la cabeza y salió del estudio, después de la mansión, Gabriel seguía en ese lugar observando el retrato de su esposa, sus ojos, como si esperara que estos le parpadearan, que los labios formaran una sonrisa y de ellos la dulce voz de su esposa se hiciera presente. Recuerda que en ese momento bajo la mirada y salió de su estudio, sus pasos resonaban por todos lados, el comedor vacío y limpio, la entrada principal oscura, sin luces, sin alegría y sin vida.

Recordó entonces, el haber tomado su abrigo oscuro y una bufanda, para después salir, camino por las calles de Paris, dejando sus huellas en la nieve, el aire frio olía dulce, olía a paz, a felicidad… no sabía exactamente qué hora era, seguramente era tarde casi no había gente por las calles, sus pasos se detuvieron frente a un sencillo restaurante, las luces amarillas desprendían calidez, Gabriel observo por una de las ventanas a algunas familias comer en tranquilidad, reír con sus familias incluso darse regalos.

Afino su mirada un poco más observando que al fondo se encontraba su hijo y sus amigos riendo, jugando.

" _¡No sé por qué me esfuerzo, la navidad es una porquería estando a tu lado!"_

Recordó sus palabras, aparto la mirada del cristal y siguió su camino, esta vez de regreso a casa, no le dolía que a partir de ese momento las cosas fueran de ese modo, sabía que selo había buscado, y si era honesto Adrien esperaba mucho de una persona que a pesar de tener todo no podría darle nada. Recordó que cuando entro a su habitación dispuesto a irse a dormir sobre su cama encontró un regalo, una caja circular forrada de azul y un listón plateado, al abrirlo encontró una foto de su esposa, de su hijo de por lo menos dos años y de él sosteniéndolo en sus brazos; tomo la fotografía y la guardo dentro de uno de sus cajones, mismo donde estaba el regalo del primer año, mismo donde estaba el regalo quemado del segundo año, mismo que tendría los regalos de los siguientes años.

Adrien recordó entonces que aquella mañana cuando regreso a su casa encontró la caja de su regalo tirada en uno de los contenedores de basura, mismo regalo que no tomo ni la molestia de recoger, porque sabía que a pesar de todo su padre con sus acciones le estaba negando el regalo con el cual ya no quería soñar.

Cuarto año, Adrien alistaba una pequeña maleta con un par de mudas de ropa, otra vez pasaría la navidad fuera de casa, lejos de su padre y a él parecía no importarle.

-¿Dónde pasaras la navidad?- pregunto el kwami, Adrien seguía acomodando sus pertenencias.- Nino saldrá con su familia a visitar a su abuela, dudo que te permitan ir.

-Lose, pero este año no pasare navidad con Nino… iremos a casa de Marinette.

-¿Cuál fue la excusa de este año?

Adrien no respondió, el año pasado la excusa fue que su padre había salido de Paris por trabajo, por navidad y año nuevo, este año sería lo mismo, a Adrien le sorprendió como los padres de su compañera lo aceptaron en su casa para pasar navidad, año nuevo la pasaría en su casa a su pesar, cuando termino de alistar sus cosas tomo la pequeña caja roja y listón dorado, no sabía por qué seguía con eso si al día siguiente terminaría en la basura.

Noche de navidad, noche donde su hijo seguramente estaría riendo y divirtiéndose con sus amigos, noche que no compartirían nunca más, Gabriel había hecho lo mismo que el año anterior, tomo su abrigo y su bufanda para salir y caminar por las calles dejando que los copos de nieve lo cubriera mientras caminaba, al regresar a su casa encontró el regalo sobre su cómoda, un porta retrato circular que al abrirse mostraba dos fotografías, la de Adrien y la de su esposa. En el cuarto año que su esposa no estaría más con ellos, en el segundo año que Adrien no estaría en casa, sin quererlo una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas.

Quinto año, Adrien recuerda que para el quinto año, festejaría la navidad con sus compañeros de universidad en Estados Unidos, la primera navidad lejos de Paris, la quinta navidad sin su madre, la tercera navidad sin su padre y la primera navidad en que no habría un misterioso regalo dejado en su habitación de su parte. Pero como si fuera algún tipo de karma, alguna extraña maña hereditaria esa navidad Adrien la recordó estando solo en su habitación de la universidad, sus compañeros habían salido y él… él solo miraba fijamente la fotografía de sus padres, esperando que estos parpadearan, que estos sonrieran, que estos le llamaran. Ya no debía seguir viviendo y esperando un regalo que aunque sea insignificante para muchos, era lo más valioso para él, no quería un auto, no quería sus fotos en un marco de oro, no quería nada más que aquello que su padre había perdido hace cinco años y que ahora dudaba se pudiera recuperar.

Para Gabriel el quinto año, la paso cenando de forma sencilla en la soledad de la mansión, en lo frio del comedor, en la oscuridad de su propio corazón y recordó entonces que sin saber por qué había colocado las fotografías de su hijo y esposa en la mesa en sus respectivos lugares ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Posiblemente para a ver llegado a esas circunstancias y aunque sonara estúpido, la soledad desapareció un poco, pero el dolor aumento, y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, recuerda que esa ves no poder contenerse y llorar, aceptar que ya era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón y recibirlo por parte de la única persona que todo el tiempo estuvo a su lado y el termino por alejar.

Sexto año, para ambos fue igual que el anterior, sin regalos, sin visitas, sin salidas, solos sumidos en la soledad de una habitación, distanciados a miles de kilómetros, y mirando fijamente un retrato que por más que desearan jamás se movería, jamás los escucharían hablar.

Adrien en ese año sin quererlo tomo su chaqueta, la bufanda que su novia que ahora estudiaba en Londres le había regalado en un cumpleaños cuando aún estudiaban en el colegio, cuando solo eran compañeros de clase y sin quererlo como su padre lo había hecho un par de años atrás salió por las calles, dejando sus huellas marcadas en la nieve, dejando que los copos de nieve lo cubrieran mientras caminaba. Observo a una familia observar a un grupo de niños que cantaban villancicos frente a su puerta, sonrió con tristeza, recordó que su padre nunca lo dejo hacer aquello, y recordó como quiso privarlo de la felicidad.

-Deberías llamarlo.- aconsejo su kwami, Adrien negó con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nunca atenderá al teléfono.- respondió, Plagg salió de la comodidad del interior de la chaqueta con el móvil entre sus manitas.

-Muy tarde ya está llamando.- Adrien hizo una mueca para tomar su móvil y esperar que alguien atendiera.

" _Está llamando a la mansión Agreste, por el momento no hay nadie, deje su mensaje y pronto le llamaremos."_

La voz de Nathalie, tan seria y formal le hizo reír por dentro, casi lo avía olvidado entre tantos estudios y cosas banales, el pitido para dejar el mensaje se escuchó.

-… Papá, sé que no vas a tender el teléfono, los estudios están bien, es curioso mis profesores dicen que podría graduarme el año siguiente si sigo de este modo…- Adrien no sabía que hacer o que decir, navidad para con él era diferente.

Una camioneta del ejercito paso a su lado, un hombre bajo de ella despidiéndose de sus amigos, la puerta de una de las casas se abrió y una pequeña niña corrió echa un mar de lágrimas hasta el hombre, este se inclinó para tomarla entre sus brazos, besar su cabeza, abrasarla como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Papá!- exclamo la niña entre llantos.

Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sus labios temblaron. Gabriel escuchaba todo por la contestadora, no se atrevía a contestar, su corazón se estrujo al escuchar pequeños sollozos al otro lado de la línea.

-…Feliz navidad, te amo papá…

Para cuando quiso hablarle, Adrien había colgado la llamada.

Los años pasaron, y pronto se acostumbraron a esas rutinas en aquella fecha, Adrien se gradúo un año antes que todos sus compañeros de universidad, Gabriel sabía que había regresado a Paris, más Adrien se había vuelto independiente, por su asistente fue el primero en enterarse de la grata noticia, su hijo contraería matrimonio en navidad, está invitado, era su padre después de todo… aquel día durante la ceremonia Gabriel no apareció, Adrien no podía negar que estaba terriblemente triste por su ausencia. Cuando todos llegaron al salón, su esposa platicaba con sus amigas, y el solo le observo acercarse cuando una de los edecanes le dijo algo.

-Cariño, tu padre llego.- le dijo, Adrien sonrió de medio lado como si eso no le importara.- Adrien, habla con él es tu padre, es navidad y es nuestra boda.

-Lo se Marinette, pero ¿Qué le digo? Tantos años distanciados y solos sonreírle u decirle gracias por venir.

-Tikki te lo dijo, has lo que tu corazón te dicte, tú lo perdonaste hace bastante tiempo, pero te has puesto a pensar que él se ha perdonado, ve con él.

Tras besar la frente de su ahora esposa, Adrien salió del salón, su padre se encontraba afuera, los copos de nieve caían sobre su abrigo gris, al tenerse cara a cara, Adrien sonrío rápidamente.

-Gracias por venir.

-Es la boda de mi hijo, no podía faltar, el trabajo no me dejo llegar a la ceremonia.

-Lo sé, pero no todo está perdido, la fiesta apenas está comenzando.

Cuando Adrien se dio la vuelta su padre le sostuvo del brazo, Adrien le miro sin comprender ese gesto. Su padre le miraba directo a los ojos y pudo notar el vacío en su mirada, la duda y el miedo que su padre tenía para con él.

-Gracias…-le dijo.- gracias y lamento todo lo que te eh hecho. Sé que a estas alturas pedir una disculpa no es suficiente y tienes el derecho de molestarte e incluso querer que me marche, me estanque en un recuerdo olvidando que lo más importante lo tenía a mi lado y que poco a poco lo fui alejando de mi lado, te aleje de mí.

-Ya no importa, lo entiendo… fue imprudente de mi parte querer forzarte. Así que no hay nada que perdonar papá.

-La tasa que me diste el primer año, la recuerdo muy bien, tú y tu madre la habían hecho para mí, tu apenas tenías un par de meces de haber nacido. El dibujo de nuestra familia esperando a santa, fue idea de tu madre y solo tenías cuatro años, logre rescatar el regalo del fuego, y las fotografías, me hicieron entender que aunque tu madre ya no esté con nosotros tú sigues aquí, por ella.

Lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Adrien, todo era cierto, él tenía la esperanza que con esos regalos que realmente yacían dentro del sótano de su casa le regresaran aquello que su padre perdió, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

-Y tu llamada de hace tiempo, me recordó que no quería perderte a pesar de que ahora estarás más distante y formando tu propia felicidad.

-Nunca estaré distante, eres mi padre.

-Adrien, felicidades por tu boda y Feliz navidad hijo, te amo.

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en los labios de su padre, Adrien abrió los ojos de par en par, aquello que su padre había perdido, lo había recuperado y el regalo con el cual por tanto tiempo soñó, selo estaba otorgando en ese momento. Un regalo que no se puede envolver, un regalo que Adrien deseaba desde siempre, que la felicidad regresara a su padre y que este le sonriera de esa forma dulce y cariñosa. Abrazo a su padre sin contener su llanto, ese era el mejor regalo con el que siempre soñó, algo que ricos o pobres podían ofrecer desde el fondo de su corazón, una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor.

Adrien no otorgaba regalos para recibir otros a cambio. El los daba por que su corazón lo dictaba, para dar y recibir sonrisas de sus seres amados.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Bueno yo tengo algo para escribir cosas agridulces o que jajaja okok el reto de esta ocasión consistió en escribir un One shot de no menos de 2500 palabras y no más de 4000 este tiene 2,933 xD y la cuestión era recibir un regalo de alguien. Yo elegí un regalo de Gabriel para Adrien dejando de lado todo lo material, una sonrisa sincera en navidad (y más de Gabriel por que el hombre nunca ha sonreído de forma sincera y paternal).**_

 _ **Que Gabriel no se estancara en un recuerdo y aun quesea un poco tarde se diera cuanta que el mejor regalo siempre lo tuvo a su lado, el amor de su hijo.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara esta historia y no los hiciera llorar QwQ porque si me movió mi corazoncito.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo reto.**_

 _ **Bye bye**_


End file.
